


Klance drabbles

by local_emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KlanceyMay2019, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_emo/pseuds/local_emo
Summary: Zbiór krótkich tekstów na #klanceymay2019





	1. I - selfie

-Keeeeith - Lance jęknął przewracając się na plecy. Leżał tak już prawie godzinę obserwując swojego chłopaka. I nie potrzebował niczego więcej. No, gdyby nie fakt, że było już grubo po północy a ten nadal wpatrywał się w jakieś dokumenty od Ostrza Marmory.  
-Hm? - mruknął tylko czarnowłosy, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku  
-Jest późno. Chodź już spać, bo rano nie będziesz w stanie nawet chodzić - delikatnie musnął wargami szyję starszego - nie pozwolę ci znowu wypić trzech kubków kawy, bo niedługo zejdziesz na zawał.  
-No dobrze - Keith uśmiechnął się lekko i już po chwili leżał wtulony w kubańczyka. I jak ten się spodziewał, zasnął po kilku minutach.  
-Przemęczasz się skarbie - wyszeptał Lance, nawet jeśli chłopak już spał.  
I czy on właśnie zasnął w tych swoich cholernych rękawiczkach. Brunet zaśmiał się pod nosem i szybko zrobił mu zdjęcie. To było zbyt urocze, żeby tego nie uwiecznić


	2. III - school

Ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi on musiał trafić akurat na McClaina. Coran go ewidentnie nienawidził, że do zrobienia projektu sparował go z największym idiotą jakiego znał. No ale musiał to przeboleć. Plus był taki, że na zrobienie tego mieli tylko dwa tygodnie, więc nie będzie musiał spędzać z nim zbyt wiele czasu.  
No i jakimś cudem skończyli u Lance’a. Nawet jeśli po piętnastu minutach mieli ochotę rzucać ołówkami. I nie w siebie, tylko w laptopa bo nawet internet nie pomagał.  
-Ładna flaga - rzucił Keith po kilku godzinach pracy, wpatrując się w kawałek materiały wiszący nad łóżkiem.  
-Oh, dzięki - mruknął brunet, drapiąc się po karku. W głowie miał tylko jedną myśl - czy on w ogóle wiedział, co to oznacza.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś bi - dodał z uśmiechem, na co kubańczyk schował twarz w dłoniach czując jak się rumieni


	3. V - first kiss

Lance leżał na ziemi, obserwując wszystko spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Czyżby… to już było zbyt wiele i to miał być koniec Sharpshootera? Nie chciał się poddawać, tak bardzo chciał coś zrobić. Ale po prostu nie mógł, nie miał siły. I tylko czuł, jak oczy same mu się zamykały.  
Obudził się… no, to już było dla niego szokiem. Obudził się po tym jak mocno oberwał. Przeczesał włosy palcami, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Był w Pałacu Lwów. W życiu nie był szczęśliwszy widząc to miejsce.  
-Lance! - spojrzał na drzwi słysząc znajomy głos, a już po chwili dziewczyna wisiała na jego szyi.  
-Pidge, daj biedakowi spokój. Dopiero się obudził - zaśmiał się Matt - dobrze znowu widzieć cię żywego  
Po kilku minutach wszyscy siedzieli opowiadając mu co w ogóle się wydarzyło. No, oprócz Keitha.  
I Lance nawet nie ukrywał, że brakowało mu jego obecności. Uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc jego postać wchodzącą do pomieszczenia. Nawet się nie odezwał, tylko podszedł biorąc twarz młodszego w dłonie i muskając delikatnie jego wargi.  
-Mówiłam! - krzyknęła Pidge. Shiro patrzył z dumą na swojego brata


	4. VII - movie night

Lance siedział na podłodze, oglądając płyty z filmami na szafce Keitha.  
-Gwiezdne Wojny, hmm? - mruknął przejeżdżając palcem po kolejnych tytułach - nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż takim nerdem - uśmiechnął się lekko, na co jego chłopak tylko rzucił w niego poduszką.  
-Nie komentuj mojego gustu tylko wybierz coś i chodź. Zresztą większość i tak dostałem od Shiro i Adama kiedy się przeprowadzali, a leżą żeby ładnie wyglądać - czarnowłosy wzruszył ramionami odgarniając włosy z czoła  
-No dobrze złośniku, nie musisz się tak bulwersować - przewrócił oczami biorąc kilka płyt i położył się na łóżku.  
-Tylko mi nie zaśnij kochasiu - wymruczał Keith przytulając się do pleców młodszego.  
-Zobaczymy kto pierwszy będzie miał dość - prychnął McClain i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Obaj zasnęli po czterech filmach, kiedy była ledwo druga w nocy


	5. IX - rain

Siedzieli na plaży, obserwując zachód słońca który powoli zaczynały przysłaniać chmury. Ale oni byli zbyt zajęci sobą, żeby w ogóle to zauważyć. Cosmo biegał wokół bawiąc się w wodzie.  
-Okay, dobra, wygrałeś! - zaśmiał się Lance, kiedy Keith siedział na jego biodrach.  
-Tak, zauważyłem kochanie. I jestem z tego faktu baardzo zadowolony - mruknąłem pochylając się, żeby musnąć jego wargi.  
I pewnie zostaliby tam jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie pierwsze krople deszczu, których się nie spodziewali.  
Niechętnie wstali, powoli idąc w stronę domu rodziców Lance'a. Zanim tam trafili to byli całkowicie przemoknięci, ale jednak szczęśliwi.


	6. XI - painted rivarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painted Rivarly to komiks autorstwa creantzy, osoby odpowiedzialnej za #klanceymay2019

Ostatni dzień obozu. I chociaż zapowiadał się tragicznie, to Lance nigdy nie spędził lepszych wakacji. Tylko dołował go fakt, że za tydzień to wszystko miało się skończyć. A do tego nowa szkoła i od niedawna zadręczał się myślami, jak wiele rzeczy może pójść nie tak.   
I brak Keitha też nie był dla niego czymś miłym. Bo chociaż zaczął to wszystko nienawidząc go, to teraz nie wyobrażał sobie dnia bez niego, niewinnych pocałunków i siedzenia całych nocy słuchając jego śpiewu. No ale on mieszkał na drugim końcu kraju i…   
-Hej - podniosł głowę, słysząc dobrze znany głos - długo już tak siedzisz? Bo Hunk i Pidge dawno poszli a ty jakoś nie wyglądasz jakbyś zamierzał to zrobić.   
-Nie, po prostu myślę. Wiesz, o nas - uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał czarnowłosemu w oczy.   
-Oh. No tak, nadal do mnie nie dotarło, że dzisiaj wszystko się kończy - podrapał się po karku - ale jeśli to dla ciebie nie problem, to jakoś damy radę, przecież istnieją telefony, rozmowy przez kamerki i wszystko.   
Lance odjeżdżał z taką myślą. Że jego pierwszy związek będzie na odległość. I chyba pogodził się z tą myślą, bo za każdym razem kiedy rozmawiał z Kogane'm był szczęśliwy niż zazwyczaj.   
Ale kiedy zobaczył wchodząc do klasy przed pierwszą lekcją nie wiedział, czy ma większą ochotę pocałować czy uderzyć za to, że nie powiedział mu wcześniej.


	7. XIII - pining

Siedział przy laptopie, beznamiętnie wpatrując się w ekran. Nienawidził tego, że nie mógł się z nim teraz zobaczyć, przytulić go i przeprosić za swoją głupotę.   
Po ich pierwszej kłótni Lance po prostu wyszedł. I Keith wcale się nie dziwił. Ale następnego dnia napisał tylko, że musi wracać na Kubę i nie wie kiedy znów przyjedzie. Od tego czasu żadnej wiadomości, ani jednego słowa.   
Tęsknił, bo normalnie spędzali każdą wolną chwilę razem. I kiedy to się tak nagle skończyło, czuł się taki pusty w środku. Shiro próbował z nim porozmawiać, wyciągnąć go z pokoju w którym siedział od tego czasu. Nie lubił zostawiać niewyjaśnionych spraw, a ta taka właśnie była.   
W życiu nie był szczęśliwy, słysząc telefon o czwartej rano, a do tego widząc na wyświetlaczu twarz McClaina.


	8. XV - meme/vine

Siedzieli razem na podłodze, energicznie o czymś rozmawiając. Do tego Keith machał rękoma tak bardzo, że gdyby ktokolwiek oprócz kubańczyka był obok prawie na pewno by oberwał.   
Lance patrzył na chłopaka z taką miłością w oczach, że nawet idiota by to zauważył. No ale oni nie, cóż.   
-A do tego byli współlokatorami! - zakończył swój wywód Kogane.   
-Quiznack, byli współlokatorami - mruknął młodszy, nadal trochę nieobecny


	9. XVII - Game AU

Kucał na czubku dachu wysokiego budynku. Havana wieczorem była najpiękniejszym miastem jakie widział. Zwłaszcza kiedy mógł patrzeć na tą jedną osobę, która aktualnie tańczyła w najlepsze. Na stole.   
I gdyby mógł patrzyłby się na niego aż zrobiłoby się ciemno. No ale nie chciał być aż taki okropny i postanowił z nim pogadać.   
Narzucił kaptur na czarne włosy, jednocześnie starając na trochę zdrętwiałe nogi. Rozpostarł ramiona, odpychając się lekko od dachu. Ciemne kosmyki leciały mu w twarz a płaszcz falował jak szalony.   
Jęknął cicho lądując w stogu siana. Wydawałoby się, że powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić, ale niestety tak nie było. Podniósł się i otrzepał z siana.   
Ludzie wokół krzyknęli zaskoczeni, uciekając w popłochu. Został tylko on. Zeskoczył ze stołu, a uśmiech ani na chwilę nie zniknął z jego ust.   
-Oh, McClain. Cześć - rzucił starszy, a kąciki jego warg mimowolnie uniosły się do góry.   
-Kogane. Mógłbyś przestać skakać z budynków? - spytał, jednak podszedł i musnął przelotnie wargi chłopaka.


	10. XIX - Wearing Your Outfits

Siedzieli na kanapie, nie do końca wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Byli tak przyzwyczajeni do wiecznego latania na misję i walk, że teraz… brakowało im tego. W pewnym sensie.   
Keith leżał z głową na nogach swojego chłopaka, mnąc między palcami czarną koszulkę którą miał na sobie. Która nawiasem mówiąc była jego, ale wyglądał uroczo z logiem My Chemical Romance na piersi.   
Kogane tylko poprawił swoją czerwoną koszulę wbijając wzrok w sufit.   
-Hej, kochasie - powiedział Shiro wchodząc do środka - kolacja jest, nie będziemy czekać wiecznie.


	11. XXI - Wedding

Jedna z wielu planet w galaktyce. Ładna okolica, zachód słońca. Dwójka mężczyzn i przyjaciele wokół. Delikatny łuk z jasnych kwiatów wznosił się nad ich głowami.   
Głośne oklaski wzniosły się w powietrze w momencie, kiedy ich wargi zetknęły się ze sobą.   
Impreza trwała do późnej nocy, ale mimo to nikt nie narzekał. A im udało się zniknąć w jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce dopiero po kilku godzinach. Usiedli na ławce, patrząc się w gwiazdy.   
Keith oparł głowę na ramieniu swojego już męża, przymykając lekko oczy.   
-Wiesz co? - zaczął cicho - Dzięki tobie jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiek na ziemi.   
-Tak, czuję się dokładnie tak samo - mruknął Lance, głaszcząc go po włosach, które aktualnie opadały swobodnie na ramiona - będę tęsknić za tą twoją głupią fryzurką.


	12. XXIII - Klance In Your Town

-Więc, huh, pola? - mruknął Keith, rozglądając się wokół.   
-Tak, mniej więcej. A wokół nie ma nic innego - westchnął Lance.   
Statek miał awarię, skończyli gdzieś, nie było nic. Tylko kilka domów wokół i jakieś krowy.   
-Idziemy się przejść? Coran poradzi sobie ze statkiem a my będziemy mieć chwilę dla siebie - uśmiechnął się Kogane wyciągając dłoń w stronę młodszego.   
-Chętnie - odpowiedział, splatając ich palce


	13. XXV - Angst

Siedział na łóżku, wbijając wzrok pusto w ścianę. Lance wyleciał na misję już… jakoś trzy tygodnie temu? I od tego czasu nie było z nim żadnego kontaktu. Ani jednej wiadomości, po prostu nic.   
Keith zacisnął powieki, przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej i oparł czoło na kolanach. Od kilku dni miał w głowie tylko najgorsze scenariusze. Ale tak bardzo nie chciał tego do siebie dopuszczać.   
Nie wpuszczał do siebie nikogo, nawet Shiro. Potrzebował tylko McClaina a jego po prostu nie było.  
I tak, opierając się o ścianę zasnął.   
Obudziło go głośne pukanie w środku nocy. Zanim zdążył zareagować, światło się zapaliło przez co musiał zmrużyć oczy.   
-Wrócił - powiedział Takashi prawie od razu wybiegając z pokoju.   
Nie potrzebował więcej. Momentalnie zerwał się z łóżka i biegiem skierował się w stronę głównego pomieszczenia.   
Spodziewał się, że będzie jak zawsze uśmiechnięty i tylko go przytuli.   
Ale było całkowicie inaczej.   
Włosy były w całkowitym nieładzie, twarz cała posiniaczona a do tego chłopak był wychudzony tak bardzo, że wyglądał jak szkielet. Keith spuścił wzrok, zakrywając usta dłonią a po jego policzkach momentalnie spłynęły łzy.   
Lance opierał się o kuli, a jego lewa noga kończyła się zaledwie nad kolanem.   
Kogane szybko do niego podszedł, zamykając go w szczelnym uścisku.   
-Quiznack, tak się martwiłem - wyszeptał głaszcząc swojego chłopaka po włosach - myślałem, że nie żyjesz, nie dawałeś znaku życia.   
-Już, spokojnie kotek - młodszy objął go wolną ręką - wróciłem. Może nie cały i nie do końca zdrowy, ale wróciłem - mruknął w czarne włosy.


	14. XXVII - Stars

Leżeli na głowie czerwonego lwa, wpatrując się w niebo. Szukali miejsca, gdzie nikt by ich nie znalazł i to jak na razie było najlepsze.   
-Kompletnie nie potrafię spamiętać tych gwiazdozbiorów. Zwłaszcza, kiedy wszędzie są inne - mruknął Lance, jedną ręką bawiąc się włosami Keith'a.   
-Takie życie z wiecznym lataniem po kosmosie. Ale kiedyś to się skończy. I znajdziemy sobie miejsce na stałe - powiedział cicho Kogane.   
-Oby jak najszybciej kotek


	15. XXIX - On Vacation

-Więc… gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy? - zapytał Lance, rozglądając się po nieznanej planecie.   
-Oh, nie mam pojęcia - Keith wzruszył ramionami - Coran nas tu zrzucił i powiedział, że mamy odpoczywać - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.   
-Czyli jesteśmy w nieznanym miejscu, całkowicie sami - mruknął cicho kubańczyk, odruchowo sięgając po dłoń czarnowłosego - brzmi zajebiście.   
Statek znów pojawił się po dwóch tygodniach.   
-Musimy wracać? Tu było tak cicho bez Shiro i reszty - jęknął Keith, na co Takashi trzepnął go w tył głowy


End file.
